HalfBlood Camp: The New Arrival
by addicted2reading9
Summary: This is the story following another demigod. I'm not very good at summaries, so please read it!
1. Prologue

**This is my second fanfic, so it _still_ may not be very good.**

* * *

><p>The young girl walked up to a hill, a hill with a pine tree on top of it. She was wearing a scarf that hid her hair, sunglasses, and clothes that covered much of her skin. The girl nervously looked around until, satisfied that no one was watching, she proceeded to run down to the other side of the hill.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short; it could almost be a prologue. So, just think of this as the prologue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the girl. And technically you can't own people so... I don't own anything. Please enjoy!**

**P.S.~I'm not really sure if I got the name correct, but I'm going to use it anyway.**

* * *

><p>"What the-" The yell echoed through the camp. "There's an unauthorized camper in here!"<p>

Percy rubbed his eyes. He ran outside in time to see a girl fling herself away and begin running towards the Big House.

Chiron appeared and, apparently having noticed the new arrival, proceeded to calm the yelling camper.

"Chiron, what's going on?" asked Percy.

Chiron didn't reply.

Percy persisted, asking, "Who is that girl?"

Chiron answered, "Her name is αλλαγή."

The name popped into his head. "Amoeba? It means change."

He looked around and spotted Amoeba hiding in the Big House.

It was hard to tell much about her because of her clothes, but he noticed her looking around, like she was searching for something.

Amoeba came out and approached Chiron.

He called for the rest of the campers. "We have a new arrival. I am unsure of how she got here, but she is safe now."

Everyone came out to hear Amoeba's story.

She seemed rather neryous, but she complied and began to tell the tale of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was also short, so hopefully I can make the next one longer. Please review!<strong>


	3. Amoeba's Story

**Hello again! I've decided to make this what Amoeba is telling to the rest of the camp. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"My life seemed normal at first.<p>

I lived with my single mother, until she had to constantly leave.

That was when my life got strange.

Since my mom was usually away, she had babysitters for me. They were strange, though.

One of my babysitters kept coming up with stupid haikus. Another had me go outside and learn to garden. I even had a babysitter who taught me swordplay!

My mom came back sometimes, and each time she would ask, "So, what have you learned this time?" I began to think that she actually paid them to teach me things.

Let me tell you about my mother.

She was gorgeous in every aspect, with long, flowing hair and color-changing eyes.

I used to find it weird that her hair would sometimes be different colors, but then decided that it was either my imagination or she dyed her hair.

My mother was perfect, so I knew why my dad had been so attracted to her.

What I didn't understand was why my dad had left her. I mean, who would leave such a wonderful woman?

The strange thing is, I never knew my dad.

My mother doesn't keep any pictures of him.

I always wondered what had happened to him. I thought he had died, because surely he wouldn't leave my mother and I by ourselves.

I still wonder sometimes.

Anyways, I learned many different things from the babysitters I had.

Every time one visited, I discovered a new skill I never knew that I had.

I never thought it strange, until one day I found that I could control things.

Water, lightning, fire, you name it.

That was the day after three different babysitters visited.

They were older men, and one had green eyes, one blue, and one with dark, creepy eyes.

They told me that I would be great someday, but I thought that was what they said to every kid they took care of.

The man with green eyes taught me to swim, the man with blue eyes made me jump from the roof, which was weird, especially when I didn't fall, and the man with dark eyes made a hole in the earth and told me to close it up.

That was strange, though, because when I started to fill up the hole, he told me I had to stand back to do it.

When I imagined the hole disappearing, it did.

I didn't understand, but he told me not to worry.

Another curious thing was that my babysitters never told me their names.

When I told my mother all of this, she said she thought it was time that I knew.

I was about nine at the time, so when she told me, at first I didn't believe her.

It was insane. Gods couldn't exist.

But then I thought about everything that had happened over the last few years, and it finally made sense.

It was like a puzzle with a missing piece; once you found it, the whole thing clicked into place.

Before I could question her further, monsters attacked.

She tossed me a bracelet, telling me to twist the charm.

I didn't know which one she was talking about, so I chose one that looked like a star and twisted it.

Immediately, the bracelet changed into a sword.

Using the skills that my babysitter instilled in me, I slashed, dodged, and slashed again. Pretty soon, nothing was left except dust.

My mother ran over, telling me to find camp.

I asked what she was talking about, and she said I would know.

She only had time to explain how my new bracelet worked before she disappeared.

That's how I got here. My name is Amoeba Sunev, and I'm twelve years old.

I hope that I can live a new life here, and find out who my father was."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**P.S.~I think we all know who the babysitter who made up stupid haikus is.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm almost done with the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>When I finished my story, I looked around to see everyone staring at me.<p>

"What?" I asked.

Chiron, who was apparently a centaur, recovered first.

"Your story is a bit… unusual for a half-blood." was all he said.

"I will introduce you to everyone. Percy, please introduce yourself."

A boy with jet black hair with a few gray streaks in it and green eyes stood up.

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Welcome to Half-Blood Camp."

Chiron nodded.

"Annabeth?" he called.

A pretty girl with curly blonde hair, also with a few gray streaks, and stormy gray eyes got to her feet.

"Hi, Amoeba. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said.

One by one, I learned the camper's names and who their godly parent was.

"Hi, everyone. I'm glad to be here. Does anyone know how you find out who your parent is?" I asked.

Chiron answered. "Your godly parent must claim you. It may or may not happen soon. You should be claimed by the time you're thirteen, if the gods keep their promise."

I sighed.

"Oh. I was hoping I would find out today," I said.

One year would be a long time to wait.

Chiron glanced at me.

"It is possible for you to be claimed today, just unlikely that it will happen."

I turned away and looked around.

No one I saw looked like me. Of course, nobody here knew what I looked like because I kept myself hidden.

During the next few days, I found out that I was good at many things.

People didn't know what to think of me, because I was just as good as all the other cabins.

I excelled in archery like the Apollo kids, swordplay like the Ares kids, growing plants like the Demeter kids, and I had other skills as well.

I told Percy how I could control water. He seemed surprised, but agreed to help me perfect my powers.

Each day, I had training in various things, although I didn't need it.

I could do things like any other trained demigod, which puzzled everybody.

This continued until one day, I got claimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! (I know I say this at the end of every chapter but I can't think of anything else to say.)<strong>


	5. Chapter 3: The Claiming Part 1

**Okay, here's the first part of the claiming. I did it in two parts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_. (Except the things I _do_ own. :D)**

* * *

><p>I had spent another long day training, and it had come to be that I could beat almost everyone in everything.<p>

* Flashback *

Earlier this morning, I had been fighting Percy at the lake.

We were about even, until I summoned a full blown storm.

Lightning flew, thunder crashed, winds sped, rain fell, and I caused a giant earthquake.

Suddenly, Percy dropped.

I immediately calmed the storm while Annabeth rushed to his side.

"I-Is he okay?" I asked.

He groaned, then stood.

"Well done," he said. "I could tell you were holding back."

I gasped. Holding back? I had somehow managed to bring up the worst storm I had ever seen, and he says that I was holding back!

He smiled.

"You could have used your other powers, too, but you didn't. You chose to just use the same powers that I have," he said.

Annabeth looked at me. "Other powers?" she asked. "What-you have more?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"You have to tell me about them."

I replied, "Okay."

She smiled.

"You can tell me later," she said.

* End of flashback *

We walked back to the pavilion.

Annabeth ran over to tell Chiron about my progress, and she dragged me over too.

After she had finished, Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully.

I snuck away from Annabeth and went to take my seat at the Hermes table.

Since I was undetermined, I stayed with them.

After dinner, Chiron told me to demonstrate what I had done earlier.

I was a little nervous, but Annabeth pushed me on, saying, "Go on. You can do it. This is your chance to show everyone how powerful you are."

I walked over, then concentrated.

The ground began to shake, causing some campers to scream.

Lightning flashed, and, to my surprise, a glow appeared in the middle of the cloud I had made.

It seemed to suck away the cloud, along with the rest of the storm.

Suddenly, it flashed and became a glowing white dove, which flew around me, making me dizzy, until I was surrounded by a bright white light.

* * *

><p><strong>The next part of the claiming will be the next chapter. Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 3: The Claiming Part 2

**This isn't from anyone's perspective. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm getting tired of this. Hey Annabeth, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me?**

**Annabeth: Sure, why not? addicted2reading9 does not own anything.**

**Me: Thank you ever so much.**

**Annabeth: *Begins to get suspicious* Why are you so polite all of a sudden?**

**Me: *Grins mischievously* Oh, no reason.**

**Annabeth: Hmm...**

* * *

><p>Amoeba was surrounded by a bright light, causing others to look away.<p>

Suddenly, as quickly as it came, the light faded away in a golden shower.

Everyone looked to see a completely different person standing there.

Her long, scarlet hair was wavy and curled around the ends, and her piercing green eyes seemed to light up the night.

She was wearing a simple white blouse and a long, flowing, light green skirt. Her arms were covered in a dark green wrap, and she wore no jewelry except her bracelet.

She seemed rather nervous, and kept looking as though she had lost her protection.

Chiron bowed and said, "Hail, Amoeba Venus, daughter of Aphrodite."

She looked stunned, as did everyone else.

She had been raised by her mother, but demigods were supposed to be raised by their mortal parents.

No one understood what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write.<strong>

**P.S.~I'm not sure what else Chiron is supposed to say, so I might tweak it a little once I get TLH to look at.**

**Please review! I need opinions on what I should put in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 4: After the Claiming

**Sorry that it took a while to update. I've been really busy lately... Well, here's the next part. Also, I have a question. Do you guys think that I should delete Amoeba's story in Greek?**

**Aww, only two reviews so far... I'll try and make up for the fact that it took so long, but I can't guarantee anything...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *gasping for air* Good. I got away from her.**

**Annabeth: *runs over* Oh no you didn't! I will personally kill you for what you've done!**

**Me: Kill me for- *starts singing* -what I've done! (Sorry, couldn't resist adding a bit of 39 clues in here. If you're wondering what I mean, I'm a Janus-Janus rock!- and in fanfictions about reading the books, Jonah sometimes starts up into song... Oh... This was kind of long... Oh, well! On with the disclaimer!)**

**Annabeth: *growls* Shut up!**

**Me: My, my, Annabeth, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.**

**Annabeth: In case you haven't noticed, I didn't even go to bed last night! You and your stupid pranks...**

**Me: Hey, at least this time it was a harmless one.**

**Annabeth: Yeah, I guess I was lucky this time...**

**Me: If you want to stay lucky, you have to promise to leave me alone!**

**Annabeth: *grumbles* Fine...**

**Me: Now if you'll excuse me, I have another prank to pull. Oh! I almost forgot! Annabeth, if you do the disclaimer, I won't prank you for the rest of the day!**

**Annabeth: Swear on the River Styx.**

**Me: Fine. I swear on the River Styx that I will fulfill my promise.**

***Thunder rumbles in the distance***

**Annabeth: addicted2reading9 owns nothing!**

**Me: Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't register what had happened. My mother was Aphrodite? But how could that be? I mean, sure she was beautiful, but still.<p>

Everyone gaped at me. "I thought you said you were raised by your mother," I heard someone say. I became nervous, and began fiddling with my bracelet. Those who saw me and remembered my story about it began to back away.

While I was playing with it, I must have accidentally twisted a charm, because in my hand I held a silvery whip with gems embedded in the handle.

If people were gaping before, they were definitely paying attention now.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Hey, where'd that come from?"

"Wow, that's cool."

"How'd she get a whip?"

Comments echoed throughout the crowd.

Instead of making me feel proud, the comments just irritated me.

Hadn't they heard what I said? Didn't they understand?

Without thinking, I turned and cracked my whip well away from the crowd.

That got everyone's attention.

"Look," I said. "I don't know what exactly is going on here either. But this is the truth, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

* * *

><p>"So," said Annabeth. "You'll be moving to the Aphrodite cabin."<p>

She was helping me carry my luggage.

When we got to my cabin, she stopped in front of the door.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to go on by yourself. I can't stand it in there."

I frowned.

"Why not?"

She placed my luggage on the ground, then turned to leave.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked in, I started to gag. The place reeked of perfume!<p>

Sure, I was a daughter of Aphrodite, but still. Didn't they know when to stop?

I ran back outside, calling for Annabeth. She came running.

"What is it?" she asked, looking concerned.

I was gasping for air, but I answered her.

"Can I move to a different cabin? I can't breath in there!"

She looked surprised.

"Oh, you can't stand it either? I thought you were a daughter of Aphrodite."

I shook my head.

"I am, but they use _way_ too much. At least I know when to stop."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but I don't think Chiron will allow you to move," said Annabeth, as she walked towards the Big House.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! It might have been a bit short, though... Sorry about that! I'll try to update sooner, like I said. If anyone has any ideas, PM me.<strong>

**Review, please!**


End file.
